The present invention relates generally to cleaning device and to an improved suction nozzle.
Cleaning devices of the prior art generally include a nozzle to dispense water onto a surface to be cleaned and a suction nozzle to remove water from the surface. The suction nozzle is generally connected to a suction source by a long conduit or tubing. Generally between the suction source and the conduit is an air-liquid separator. When the suction source is turned off, the fluid in the long conduit will flow back down and exit the suction nozzle onto the cleaning surface. If the cleaning surface is a carpet, this is very undesirable. Typical examples of a long conduit or pipe are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,521 and 3,959,844.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dripless suction nozzle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique nozzle for use with a long conduit between the suction nozzle and the separator or suction source which is dripless.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a fluid retaining trough at the outlet of the suction nozzle to retain fluid left in the conduit when the suction device is deactivated. A horizontal trough is created by the outlet passage of the nozzle having a wall extending across the connection of the conduit to the outlet passage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.